Si tu es là
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: L'escouade star, installée aux abords du Capitole, est préparée pour infiltrer la ville le lendemain matin. La veille de cette mission, Katniss retrouve Peeta dans sa tente. Elle prend conscience que son garçon des pains, même meurtri et à jamais changé par les tortures, l'a changée ces dernières années... Comment le lui prouvera-t-elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?


**_~ Si tu es là ~_**

**_une fiction de FanficMangaDreams_**

Ils dorment tous. Boggs, Jackson, les sœurs Leeg. Tous dorment à poings fermés. Cela fait trois semaines que nous sommes arrivés aux alentours du Capitole et nous n'avons rien fait de réellement utile. Bien évidemment, Castor et Pollux, les deux frères cameramen, nous ont filmés, Finnick, Gale et moi, pour quelques spots de propagande. Cressida est toujours quelque part dans les parages lorsque nous tournons une scène aussi banale que briser des fenêtres avec des balles ou embrocher une pomme sur une flèche. Elle m'exaspère. Ils m'exaspèrent tous, d'ailleurs.

Peeta est dans sa propre tente, glissé dans son sac de couchage, à une dizaine de mètres du chauffage artificiel du camp. Il doit être gelé. Je prends une couverture, certes rongée par des bestioles, mais qui suffira à le réchauffer amplement. Je m'approche de lui et je remarque alors qu'il ne dort pas. Il a les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé, les mains sous la tête.

** - Tu m'apprenais les constellations durant nos nuits de la Tournée de la Victoire. Réel ou pas réel ? **me demande-t-il doucement.

** - Réel**, dis-je en apposant la couverture à l'endroit de ses jambes. **Tu aimes les nuits où l'on distingue clairement les étoiles. Tu m'avais demandée beaucoup de choses dessus.**

Je m'assois à côté de sa tête et il me regarde ensuite. Je vois dans son regard qu'il se bat contre lui-même. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge à la vue de ce garçon meurtri par le Capitole. Une bonne raison de défier cette ville maudite. _Et d'en tuer le dirigeant._

** - Et à toi ? Que t'ai-je appris ? **continua-t-il, ses iris bleues plongeant dans les miennes.

** - A aimer.**

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ma bouche et je me détache durement de son regard. Le rouge me monte aux joues mais le froid hivernal dissimule la véritable raison de mes rougeurs. Je remonte le col de ma veste militaire sur le bas de mon visage et je ferme mes paupières. Le froid m'est insupportable. Et il me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs.

** - Aimer ? **répète-t-il pour lui-même. **Tu aimes ta sœur, pourtant. Je ne peux pas t'avoir appris ça, Katniss**, réalise-t-il en se mettant sur ses coudes.

** - J'aime ma sœur d'une façon particulière**, j'affirme en m'allongeant sur le flanc, ma tête au niveau de la sienne. **Ce n'est pas le même amour. J'ai ressenti des sentiments pour toi, Peeta.**

** - Et maintenant ? Où sont-ils ?**

** - Ils sont toujours là, mais c'est le garçon qui s'est perdu en chemin**, je dis, mes yeux se fixant aux brins d'herbe gelés près de moi.

** - Il est toujours là**, me dit-il d'un ton convaincant. **Mais il est loin à cause de beaucoup de choses.**

** - Je peux t'aider à le retrouver**, j'affirme, ignorant totalement si il s'agit de la vérité ou pas.

** - Et comment ? **

En guise de réponse, je baisse mon visage sur le sien et l'embrasse faiblement. D'abord surpris, il rend ensuite mon baiser en pressant fortement ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa main prenant mon visage en coupe. Je me détache de lui en réalisant qu'il ne m'a pas repoussée et ce, pour la première fois depuis sa libération et son retour au Treize.

Il doit penser à la même chose que moi car il reprend mon visage dans ses mains et appose un autre baiser sur ma bouche. Je ne me dérobe pas. Le garçon des pains, bien qu'encore loin du jeune homme blond que j'embrasse, est bel et bien là, emprisonné. _Mais il est là_. C'est une certitude. Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux et je rapproche nos visages un peu plus. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappe de mes lèvres et il l'entend car je le sens sourire.

A contre cœur, je me sépare de lui quand nous n'avons plus d'air. Il ne cesse de me dévisager, pourtant. Le bout de ses doigts parcourt mon visage, dessine le contour de mes sourcils, de mes yeux qui papillonnent, de mon nez, de mon menton et de mes lèvres. Ma bouche s'entrouvre légèrement quand il passe dessus et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il semble se battre intérieurement rien qu'en me touchant de cette manière.

** - Peeta… **je l'appelle doucement, mon regard ancré au sien.

Il se redresse un peu plus sur ses coudes pour se retrouver à ma hauteur. Ses cheveux blonds sont en bataille et quelques mèches tombent sur son front.

** - Continue de te battre**, je lui murmure, au bord des larmes. **Je ne sais pas si je survivrai sans toi…**

** - Je n'arrêterai pas, Katniss**, me répond-t-il. **Je te le promets. **

** - Tu m'aimes toujours malgré tout ce qui est arrivé. Réel ou pas réel ? **

** - Réel…**

Je me penche une dernière fois, embrasse sa bouche et le quitte pour aller rejoindre mon sac de couchage près du chauffage artificiel. Je me mets en position demi assise, demi allongée et resserre le haut de mon uniforme contre moi pour me tenir chaud. Je dois toutefois le surveiller alors, mes yeux restent rivés dans sa direction, là où l'ouverture de sa tente est restée telle quelle. Ses joyaux bleus qui lui servent d'yeux me scrutent également. Puis, ils dérivent sur ma droite et je le suis.

Gale est endormi à côté de moi, le bras en dehors de son sac. Il a la bouche entrouverte et semble paisible. Je comprends la souffrance qui naît dans mes prunelles de Peeta. Ma gorge se serre et je le regarde en faisant « non » de la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que Gale ne m'apportera jamais l'amour, la sécurité et la douceur dont j'ai besoin. _Il n'y a que lui._

Je me sens tout à coup idiote de ne le constater que maintenant. Demain, nous allons tourner un dernier spot dans une rue endommagée et truffée de pièges plus ou moins mortels. Ce sera un tournage, mais qui reste toutefois un lieu dangereux qui peut ôter la vie à l'un d'entre nous si nous faisons un pas de travers. Castor et Pollux sont couchés l'un contre l'autre, Cressida et Messalla sont non loin de là, assoupis également.

Finnick tremble dans son sommeil et ses lèvres bougent comme pour former un nom. De loin, je comprends qu'il rêve d'Annie. Cela doit être horrible d'être là, dans un lieu qui peut donner la paix à un pays ou lui enlever la vie. Mais Finnick reste Finnick. Il reste optimiste malgré tout.

Le reste de l'escouade star dort à poings fermés. Je décide d'aller passer la nuit avec Peeta. Je prends mon sac de couchage, une autre couverture et m'éloigne du chauffage pour aller m'installer à côté de lui, sous la tente que je referme après mon entrée dedans. Mais il ouvre complètement son sac et m'invite à le rejoindre, ce que je ne refuse pas. C'est peut-être la dernière nuit que je pourrais passer avec Peeta, voire la dernière nuit de ma vie. Être avec lui éloigne tous ces soucis.

Je cale ma tête sur le haut de son torse pendant qu'il passe son bras sous ma nuque et que sa main se pose sur le creux de mes hanches. Mes doigts s'accrochent à la boutonnière de son uniforme et je ferme les yeux. Sous mon oreille et l'épaisse couche de tissu, j'entends son cœur battre à tout rompre, comme le mien.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre. Il me colle un plus contre lui et pose sa main sur la mienne. Mes doigts se faufilent en dessous son uniforme et je rencontre pour la énième fois son torse musclé, mais désormais parsemé de cicatrices qui mettront du temps à disparaître.

** - J'ai besoin de toi, Peeta**, je m'entends murmurer.

** - Tu es la seule qui peut me rendre mes souvenirs**, répond-t-il, ses doigts caressant de long en hauteur ma nuque découverte. **J'ai l'impression que sans toi, je ne redeviendrai jamais le garçon des pains…**

** - Tu te souviens de ça ? Du surnom que je t'ai donné ?**

** - Comment l'oublier ? Je crois que mon cœur s'était arrêté à ce moment tant j'étais heureux que tu te souviennes de moi… Il s'est arrêté tant de fois avec toi.**

Je souris à l'évocation de ce souvenir et de cette douce déclaration. Je ferme les paupières et sans que je m'y attende, il m'embrasse de nouveau. Je sens à travers ce baiser qu'il me donne tout l'amour qu'il est capable d'offrir à quelqu'un malgré sa torture au Capitole et son lavage de cerveau. Sa paume prend ma joue en coupe et il penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Je me rends compte à quel point il est plus agréable d'embrasser ainsi. _Ce baiser m'émeut tellement…_

Ma main s'accroche au haut de son uniforme et je sens que le bas de mon corps se consume à petit feu. Une boule de chaleur s'installe dans le creux de mes hanches, sous mon nombril, et l'impression qu'un deuxième cœur bat dans ma partie la plus intime brouille mes pensées les plus concrètes et sensées. De plus, son exquise odeur m'enveloppe et je respire fort par le nez pour la humer. Je me retrouve ensuite à califourchon au-dessus de lui, nous deux serrés dans le sac de couchage, sans rompre notre étreinte.

** - Peeta… Si je meurs demain… **je commence, ma voix forçant le passage de ma gorge, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

** - Tu ne mourras pas. Non. Tu ne mourras pas. Et si tu es en péril, je prendrai ta place…**

** - Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Peeta ! Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi ! Et tu vaux tellement mieux que moi !**

** - Je suis complètement fou ! Qui voudrait encore de moi ?! Toi, tu as une famille qui t'aime, des amis qui te protégent ! Je n'ai rien de ça ! **explique-t-il

** - Si ! Tu m'as moi, mais promets-moi que si je suis en risque de mourir, tu ne feras rien pour me sauver ! Jure-le moi, je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures… **

Les larmes roulèrent alors sur mes joues et je sens que ses doigts chauds les essuient. Je ne peux les retenir et je m'effondre sur Peeta tout en l'embrassant. Notre baiser est fougueux, passionné, plein de sentiments. J'ai besoin de le sentir au plus près de moi, j'ai besoin de lui plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de ma vie. Je me place alors à califourchon au-dessus de lui tout en approfondissant notre baiser. Sa langue trouve la mienne dans un ballet enflammé et mes mains se faufilent dans ses cheveux blonds, cependant que les siennes pressent mes hanches contre les siennes. Un couinement s'échappe de ma bouche lorsque je sens son érection contre mon ventre. Je commence alors à déboutonner le haut de son uniforme noir jusqu'à la frontière de son pubis, dévoilant son torse musclé et magnifique, bien que couvert de cicatrices et de quelques hématomes, puis je fais passer son tee-shirt gris foncé au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Je dévie mes lèvres vers sa joue, sa mâchoire, son lobe d'oreille, puis sa nuque et sa clavicule, que j'embrasse. Je ne réfléchis plus, je vis l'instant. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que Peeta m'offre son amour aussi fort, et la dernière fois que je peux le rendre heureux. Mes mains glissent le long de ses bras nus, dessinent ses biceps, les serrent entre mes paumes. J'enlève ma propre veste, noire, me retrouvant ainsi en marcel de la même teinte que le tee-shirt de Peeta. Ses doigts passent dessous et laissent une traînée de feu en remontant le long de ma colonne. Mon haut se retrouve quelques secondes après loin de mon corps, me laissant paraître en soutien-gorge gris pâle.

** - Tu es magnifique, **me susurre-t-il avant de mordiller la peau de mon cou.

Je m'accroche d'une main à sa ceinture lorsque des petites décharges électriques me parcourent de haut en bas suite à ce geste. L'autre est autour de son poignet droit, glissant au fur et à mesure que sa paume remonte vers mon sein gauche. Le duvet s'ouvre alors que je me cambre en avant quand il le touche _enfin_. Je laisse échapper un faible gémissement pendant que sa main passe sous le tissu de mon soutif, entrant en contact avec la chair de mon globe, envoyant des papillons dans le bas de mon ventre. J'étouffe mes petits bruits en embrassant son cou, puis sa clavicule et les muscles de son torse ferme. Je le sens détacher le lacet de mon sous-vêtement avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de ma peau.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, je ne suis nullement gênée de ma nudité partielle. Il nous retourne et se retrouve au-dessus de moi, me surplombant de sa masse imposante mais ô combien rassurante et protectrice. Il embrasse ma jugulaire et je clos mes paupières pour mieux profiter de l'instant. Sa main masse encore mon sein et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je pousse mes bottes délacées des pieds et celles-ci retombent quelque part où je n'y prête pas attention. J'enlève mes chaussettes avec mes orteils, ce que je trouverais hilarant si Peeta n'embrassait pas mes tétons durcis par l'excitation.

Sa langue passe sur mes pointes dressées et je me colle un peu plus à lui en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas alerter nos camarades de nos occupations. Sa bouche descend ensuite vers mon ventre, qu'il parsème de baisers, puis vers mon nombril, qu'il contourne, avant de trouver la boucle de ma ceinture. Je le laisse la défaire en me cramponnant au duvet, mes phalanges blanchies par la force de ma crispation. Il descend lentement mon pantalon en déposant de chastes baisers au fur et à mesure, sur mes cuisses, sur le creux de mes genoux, sur mes mollets, sur mes chevilles, et laisse mon vêtement à mes pieds.

Je redirige sa tête vers ma bouche et force avec impatience la barrière de nos lèvres pour trouver sa langue. Notre baiser n'a rien de tendre. Il est sauvage, puissant, intolérant, presque. Mes doigts trouvent sa propre ceinture, la débouclent. Je lui ôte son pantalon également et nous nous retrouvons mutuellement en sous-vêtements. Je prends le temps d'apprécier son corps.

** - Tu es si beau… **je m'entends lui souffler tout bas.

Même les yeux fermés, je peux sentir son sourire. Mes mains se faufilent dans ses cheveux durant notre énième baiser et, mes jambes s'enroulent de nouveau autour de son bassin, je me frotte à lui, dans l'espoir de trouver une sorte de soulagement.

Or, ce que je sens contre ma culotte ne fait qu'attiser le feu qui me consume de l'intérieur. Son érection imposante, cachée derrière un boxer, se frictionne contre mon bas-ventre, et je ne peux retenir quelques halètements.

** - Plus… Peeta… J'en veux plus… **je le supplie presque en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que je suis d'accord.

Je l'embrasse derechef et je me surprends une exhibition jusqu'alors inconnue. Une de mes mains s'accroche à l'élastique de son caleçon et l'abaisse subitement, l'urgence d'un contact plus rapproché se creusant chaque seconde un peu plus dans mon ventre. Il me débarrasse de ma culotte rapidement et se présente à mon entrée palpitante et dégoulinante d'envie.

Il se penche sur moi et je le sens hésiter. Il embrasse la peau halée de mon cou et son souffle se répercute dans tout mon être. Je m'agrippe à ses omoplates et pose mes lèvres sur la commissure des siennes, affirmant mon choix dans un silence apaisant. Son bout titille mon entrée et je gémis doucement contre son oreille. Ce simple bruit semble l'encourager dans ses mouvements et pour la première fois, je le sens s'emboîter à moi.

Les sensations se décuplent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'introduit en moi. De l'impatience, de la gêne - brève -, de la joie, puis, une gêne différente de la précédente. Je le sens forcer un peu mais je perçois qu'il a peur. Peur de me faire souffrir. Je l'embrasse humidement pour l'encourager et un coup de reins plus tard, la barrière est rompue. Elle est légèrement douloureuse, un peu piquante, elle démange subtilement mais rien d'autre. Je sais que toutes ces histoires sur la perte de la virginité sont fondés sur de fausses bases.

Il me laisse le temps de m'adapter à sa virilité en moi, à la sensation que cela créait en moi. Je gémis, de quoi, je n'en sais trop rien. De gêne, de plaisir, de bonheur… Peut-être un peu de tout mélangés mais je suis sûre d'une chose : je suis là où je devais être depuis toujours. Et je suis _bien_.

Bien vite, je ressens le besoin de le sentir bouger en mon intérieur et je me mis à onduler des hanches sous lui, et il comprend le message. Il bute la première fois contre moi et je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce bonheur intense. Mes bras crochètent autour de sa nuque et je cherche sa bouche pour l'embrasser et étouffer mes gémissements de plaisir. Une de ses mains caresse ma jambe et la crochète autour de ses reins. _Je le sens encore mieux, bon sang ! _Je rejette la tête en arrière et me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas alerter tout le camp. Ses lèvres se posent sur ma jugulaire, la mordillant doucement, tandis que son sexe entre et sort de moi de plus en plus rapidement.

Ses mains serrent mes hanches, me rapprochant de lui quand il me pénètre et m'écartant de son corps quand il sort du mien. Je trouve cela magnifique de le sentir s'offrir à moi et vice versa. Je pensais ne jamais connaître cela. Pour moi, cet acte était lié à celui de reproduction mais aujourd'hui, je découvre quelque chose de beaucoup plus important : c'est une _preuve d'amour_. Les larmes affluent sur mes joues et je sais qu'il les sent contre sa peau nue.

Ses coups de reins se font plus profonds et plus accélérés, saccadés. J'ai énormément de mal à retenir mes gémissements, mais y arrive quand même. Mes doigts caressent ardemment son dos, espérant laisser une traînée de feu. Je me sens trembler, respirer bruyamment, gigoter et susurrer doucement son prénom dans son oreille, le plus bas possible. Puis, ses mains s'accrochent plus fort à mes hanches et il gémit mon prénom tandis qu'il s'étend au-dessus de moi, son nez dans mes cheveux. Je sens mon ventre se contracter légèrement, m'envoyant quelques étoiles dans les yeux, et Peeta retombe sur moi la seconde d'après, en prenant soin de ne pas me briser.

Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon visage, ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens. Je me sens bien. Je ferais tellement n'importe quoi pour que ce moment dure éternellement. Il est encore en moi et je ressens qu'à contrecœur, il s'enlève tout en remettant son caleçon et son pantalon. Je fais de même, ne souhaitant pas me faire surprendre par mes coéquipiers de l'escouade star. Je remets mon soutien-gorge et me blottis contre Peeta.

** - Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais sache que… enfin… je crois que je t'aime, Katniss, même si c'est pas encore clair là-dedans, **me dit-il en tapotant sa tempe. **Mon cœur me dit de te protéger, ma raison est paumée, mais c'est pas elle que j'écoute en premier, de toute façon. Alors, ne fais rien de désespéré, Katniss. Car je sais qu'un jour, si tu n'es pas là, je verrais que j'ai foiré ma vie sans toi. **

** - Reste avec moi, Peeta, **je lui dis, espérant qu'il se souvienne de cette nuit dans le train de la Tournée de la Victoire.

** - Toujours, **me répond-t-il en embrassant ma chevelure et en me serrant contre lui.

Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, cette nuit-là. Je pense à beaucoup de choses. Notamment à ce que je viens de faire avec Peeta. Si c'est vraiment l'aboutissement d'un quelconque amour à son encontre. Si je le regrette. Si il est vraiment celui que j'attendais. Si je survivrais sans lui. Je pèse le pour et le contre dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce que le petit matin ne tarde pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge quand je pense à Gale. Lui et moi, ce n'est que de l'amitié à mes yeux. Pour lui, non. Si il sait… Je lui aurais brisé le cœur et je m'en voudrais.

* * *

Quand j'arrive à décrocher mes yeux du visage angélique de Peeta, je remets mon marcel et ma veste, mes chaussettes et mes bottes, embrasse le front de Peeta, endormi, et me lève, défoulant mes jambes, brisant le givre sur l'herbe. Le soleil lance des rayons orangés sur le Capitole endormi. De loin, j'aperçois la résidence présidentielle, couvert d'un lierre qui ne fane pas. Ma rage reprend de plus belle. Celui qui vit à l'intérieur de ces murs blancs a brisé mon garçon des pains. _Jamais je ne pardonnerai cela. Il n'y a que la mort qui soit un onguent pour mes plaies._ Je détourne mon regard et décide d'aller dans la forêt, qui entoure le camp et délimite le Capitole de l'extérieur de Panem.

Je marche une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de trouver un rocher assez arrondi pour m'asseoir dessus, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine. J'ai froid, je claque des dents, mais je m'en moque. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit frais pour songer. Sauf que rapidement, le souvenir des doigts et de la bouche de Peeta sur ma peau, ce qui brouille mes pensées les plus concrètes. Je frictionne mes bras rapidement.

J'estime alors que je commets une perte de temps. Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais l'occasion de m'expliquer avec Peeta, avec Gale ou même avec Haymitch, ou ma mère. Je songe à Prim, pour qui je me bats. Je veux lui offrir un avenir confortable et paisible, hors de la dictature. Je reprends la direction du camp, sur lequel le soleil doit désormais briller plus fort, plus large.

Au moment où je compte franchir la lisière, je tombe sur Peeta, affolé, mais sur Peeta quand même.

** - Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur, Katniss ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfuie seule ! **me murmure-t-il, en colère, en plein visage.

** - Non, non, non, je suis là, Peeta, je suis là, **je lui dis en prenant ses joues dans mes paumes, les frottant doucement contre sa peau rosie pour le froid glacial de ce jour de janvier. **Je ne vais nulle part sans toi.**

** - D'accord.**

Avant d'aller vers le réfectoire improvisé de notre camp, je penche ma bouche vers la sienne et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, mes ongles creusant doucement son cuir chevelu. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille et me pressent contre lui.

** - Si tu es là, tout va bien, Peeta, je te le jure… **

** - Je sais, je sais… N'abandonne jamais, Katniss. Je tiens à toi. Ne fais pas de choses que tu regretteras…**

** - Oui…**

Puis, j'ouvre la bouche de nouveau.

** - Je te jure que tout ce que nous vivons et avons vécu n'a jamais été forcé. Tout ! Tout est réel dans mon cœur et dans mon corps, Peeta ! **

Sa fossette près des lèvres se creuse lorsqu'il me sourit dans ce sourire que j'aime tant et il serre dans ses bras. Ma tête se pose sur son épaule et j'inspire fort son odeur qui calme tous les maux de mon esprit, les chasse jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. _Ici est ma place, Peeta, alors, si l'arbre du pendu avait réellement existé, et que tu m'aurais appelée, je t'aurais rejointe, mon collier de chanvre autour du cou._ Je clos mes paupières, m'emparant sans m'en saisir de son aura sécurisante. J'oublie tout lorsque je suis avec lui. Si il est là, si il est près de moi, ma vie prend un sens.

* * *

Je ne le remarquerai que six ans plus tard, lorsque, ensemble, nous souderons nos destins par plus que de simples alliances. Cinq ans après s'être unis dans le mariage, notre fille naîtra. Puis, vingt-deux mois plus tard, notre petit garçon. Enfin, une petite dernière pointera le bout de son nez, plus de trois ans après son grand frère. Nous apprendrons à nos enfants, dès qu'ils seront assez matures et éveillés, que leurs parents n'ont rien fait d'extraordinaire à part se trouver et s'aimer, s'unir et enfanter, se soutenir et s'entraider. Oui, Peeta a donné un sens à ma vie. _Si tu es là, mon amour… Ô, si tu es là…_


End file.
